ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Never-Realm
Not to be confused with the episode. The Never-Realm is a realm that appears in Season 11. According to Wu, it is the most distant of all realms. It is ruled by the Ice Emperor and his Blizzard Samurai. It is trapped in eternal winter and inhabited by wolves such as Akita. When Aspheera mistakenly banishes Zane to this realm, Master Wu decides that he will go to the Never-Realm alone to find him, but the ninja insist on coming with him. The Ninja and Wu fought for travelers tea, and Wu was left tied in Ninjago. P.I.X.A.L. then sent them to the Never-Realm. History The realm came into existence at an unknown point in time. An eternal winter was started in the realm and it was taken over by the Blizzard Samurai. At one point, the First Spinjitzu Master entered the Realm for unknown reasons and barely escaped from it back to Ninjago. He later warned Wu that he is forbidden from entering the Realm as no one else but he had the knowledge of how to escape. Wasted True Potential Zane saw a vision of the realm with the Ice Emperor's Castle and the Ice Dragon flying through the sky. The Belly of the Beast Zane had another dream of the dragon flying in the Never-Realm. Vengeance is Mine! After saving Wu, Zane was sent to Never-Realm by Aspheera. Later, the Titan Mech is seen abandoned in the Never-Realm along with Zane's footprints leading away from the area. A Cold Goodbye Wu talks to the Ninja about how to rescue Zane and tell them about the realm. The Ninja soon fight Wu for the Traveler's Tea and tie him up. After that, the Ninja take the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu from Wu and gives it to P.I.X.A.L. who then sends them to Never-Realm. The Never-Realm Once the Land Bounty crashed to an unknown part ot the Never-Realm, it got destroyed but not before the Ninja were able to escape. When Lloyd asks Cole if he still has the Traveler's Tea but Cole dropped it when he almost fell. Kai blames Cole but Lloyd breaks up the argument and suggests that they should to head down before they all freeze to death. When the Ninja went to a forest and encountered a pack of wolves. The Ninja ran but Lloyd ran to a tree, which giving the chance for the wolves to attack but instead of attacking, the wolves retreated. Once the wolves left, the Ninja left before the wolves could returned but what the Ninja didn't know is that the wolves left due to seeing one of their own being frozen in ice. The Ninja stumbled upon frozen people and Nya sensed a heartbeat on one of them know that the frozen people are still alive. Nya then got a signal from the Titan mech. Jay says that they should help the people but Lloyd and Nya says it would be best to help after they know what happened to them. When the Ninja went to look for the Titan Mech, they encountered the wolves again but they fight instead of running. However, they were to many wolves and when one was gonna attack Nya, a mysterious group of three stop the wolves and told the Ninja to come with them. Once the Ninja left with the group, they went to an unknown village where they meet Sorla. The Ninja asks Sorla knows if she seen Zane, but she says that she hadn't seen any others in years but puts a potion in the hearth fire and asks where is Zane. The hearth fire shows the Castle of Ice and Sorla says that Zane has been captured by the Ice Emperor and is lost. But Lloyd and the other Ninja tells Sorla that Zane is strong and Ninja never quit. Sorla then Warns the Ninja about General Vex and he'll send the Blizzard Samurai to come for them. Meanwhile at the Ice Emperor's Castle, General Vex warns the Ice Emperor about the Ninja and they might be looking for their prisoner. The Ice Emperor says that they should be punished but Vex persuade him to let him destroy the Ninja and all who aid them and the Ice Emperor agrees. Inhabitants *Blizzard Samurai **Ice Emperor **General Vex **Blizzard Sword Masters **Blizzard Warriors **Blizzard Archers *Dragons **Ice Dragon *Shapeshifting Creature **Akita *Humans **Sorla *Creatures **Wolves Visitors *First Spinjitzu Master *Lloyd *Jay *Zane *Cole *Nya *Kai Notable Locations *Ice Emperor's Castle *Great Lake Appearances *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70673 ShuriCopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (Dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (Dream) *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *114. "The Never-Realm" Trivia *The first time the Ninja travel to it will be the fourth time the Ninja travel to a different realm, the first time in Pilot Episodes (Underworld), the second time in Season 5 (Cloud Kingdom) and the third time in Season 9 (Realm of Oni and Dragons). **According to Wu, Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago will not work in the Never-Realm. **This is the first time that Nya travels to a different Realm. *According to the First Spinjitzu Master, this realm is the most distant and remote realm from the others and thus almost impossible for anybody to come back from. **Even The First Spinjitzu Master himself, upon visiting this realm once, barely escaped from the Realm and warned Wu that of all the realms of creation he should not visit this one, as no one but he had the fortune of knowing how to leave. ***Whether he meant he is the only being powerful enough to create a portal to leave, as he certainly had the power to travel between dimensions considering he is the one who created the Realm Crystal, and no means of exiting the realm existed, or even he could not travel back to Ninjago with his powers and found a single means to return to Ninjago remains unknown but as he told his son no other person but him would ever have the fortune of entering the Never-Realm and returning, it was likely the First Spinjitzu Master found no ways to escape and had to use his powers. **Indeed, even the Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago, which has been seen to be capable of accessing any realm apart from the Departed Realm, is powerless in the Never-Realm. *The realm seems to be similar to Feudal Japan. *The reason it's called the Never-Realm is because no one but the First Spinjitzu Master had never returned from there. *It's unknown what caused the eternal winter from the realm. **The eternal winter is probably a reference to ''Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, when Narnia was frozen in its eternal winter. Gallery Kingdom of Neverland.png|Mountains. Vex.png|General Vex in the realm. jay in the ice realm.png|Jay in the Never-Realm. Kingdom of Never Realm.png Ice Dragon NeverRealm.png|An Ice Dragon Ice armor.png|Ice Emperor Ice age Fortress.png|The Ice Emperor's Castle Never realm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png|The left arm of Lloyd's Titan Mech buried in the snow. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Icy Locations